villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Coming Tide
(experimental story which may or may not be canon but I felt like doing - involving Misery talking to her children about the events of SoD and preparing them for what she knows must come..) The scene begins in a tower overlooking a landscape of barren rocks and blood red skies, the tower itself was gothic in design and ebony black - a group of beings stood in a circular room with a larger figure dressed in red sitting on a black throne, the figure was feminine with glowing yellow eyes and held a golden chalice in one hand, the other drummed long, skeletal fingers across an armrest, her skin was as black as the stone making up the tower. The other beings were no less strange, one was a skeletal being dressed in a dark robe - akin to the Grim Reaper of legend but also oddly feminine, seeming to stare at the figure on the throne despite lack of visible eyes. Next to the robed skeleton a tall and muscular figure hidden red armor stood in silence, although the armor obscured any details a pair of large wings suggested Pegacorn heritage, one wing being almost angelic and the other draconic : even through the helm glowing blue eyes stared out with malice. A bloated, Lovecraftian being resembling a many-limbed mass of flesh with a disturbing barely human face floated near the armored figure - also staring at the figure on the throne as a tiny red insect perched atop that head, the insect having odd glowing yellow eyes. Finally a massive entity resembling a primal beast of black and yellow armor stood on all fours, lacking any eyes by which to gaze upon the figure on the throne it nevertheless stayed still, like an obedient pet in the presence of its mistress. "As you are already aware you are being selected amongst my children to learn of things your other kin will not know.. ' '''you must not reveal what I am about to share with you - for this is a revelation that would shake the foundations of my kingdom if it was allowed to run rampant.." '''the figure on the throne stated. "Mother?" the robed skeleton began, going silent as the figure on the throne raised a hand. '"..many of my children shall war with one another, I must test their loyalty.. and yours.. since you are my closest I shall reveal to you what is to come.." the figure on the throne replied, stopping as the insect made a snorting, dismissive sound. "Yes, Worry, even you are close to me.. ' '''you may of abandoned me but I care not.. ' 'am I not the one that taught man to abandon hope? ' 'am I not the voice that calls on mothers to abandon their young? ' '''for gods to abandon their followers? no, Worry.. your abandonment pleases me.. ''' '''for in the end it strengthens me.. I am the very essence of rejection.." the figure on the throne said, then turned her attention towards an ornate tapestry that depicted swirling stars and abstract patterns. "..we are but threads in a tapestry, my children.. yet something is coming.. a moth, if you will.." - as she speaks a dark moth lands on the tapestry -''' "..it shall seem insignificant at first yet it shall start to feed on the tapestry.. a single thread can cost us everything.. thus the moth must be dealt with swiftly to preserve the rest of us.." '- she narrowed her eyes and the moth shrivelled away to dust. '"..however I must uphold my most sacred of laws, even for a moth.."' she continued, her eyes flashing as the moth reformed, impossibly, before her - a small jar manifested and quickly captured it before floating in the air. "What are you trying to tell us, old woman? I have no time for riddles.." the armored figure growled. '"Death has no place in my kingdom, Devastation - thus I must prepare a trap to stop this moth that would eat away at our tapestry.. ' '''the multiverse.. ' however in doing so I will inevitably start a war, one I may not survive.. ' '''thus it falls to you, my most trusted children.. to continue my legacy.. ' '''do you understand what I am saying?" the figure on the throne replied, taking the jar in one hand. "Not a clue" Worry replied, somewhat mockingly. "..I am saying that you must be prepared to keep my kingdom running - for while my time may draw to an end Misery can never end.. ''' '''you must all do your part when the time comes to ensure my laws are obeyed.." the figure on the throne said. "Your laws are of no concern to me.." the armored figure said, turning away - yet before he could move the figure had left the throne and manifested in front of him, dropping her chalice as she lifted the figure up by his neck with one arm, his toes barely touching the ground as her eyes glowed brightly. The other figures watched this scene with varied expressions but none interfered, the armored figure stared into those glowing eyes for a moment before the figure whispered in a disturbing tone: "Good boy.. I taught you well - abandon me in my time of need.. ' '''go, yet remember that my laws are very much your concern.. ' '''unless you wish to test your stare against my own..". With that she dropped the armored figure to the ground, he rubbed his neck slightly and looked around as the others quickly went back to looking at the robed figure - who started to pace between each of them, her eyes no longer glowing as strong but still having a piercing quality as she studied each of her children in passing. "..my laws are simple: test me.. push as far as you can.. ' '''lie and squabble.. betray and plunder.. ' 'make and destroy as you see fit but you must never break my sacred law.. ' 'you must never take a life.. for that is when you truly take something from me.. ' '''you take a life, you take a piece of me.. for the only escape from Misery is death.." "..Y-yes, mother.. I obey.." the robed skeleton said, bowing her head slightly as the other robed figure stopped before her and stroked her head like a mother caring for her daughter. "..the moth will devour everything, it will cause death.. ' '''thus it must be stopped.. ' '''should I be claimed by the war my actions cause you must all be prepared to ensure life continues - do not allow death to spread to my kingdom.." she said, looking to the others as she went back to her throne and sat down. "We shall do what we must.. for Misery.." the robed skeleton replied, looking to her siblings with distrust - many of them not nearly as loyal as she was, the figure on the throne seemed to know this but cared little of it. "Good.. now go.." the figure on the throne said, forming a chalice once more and sitting back. The other figures faded away as she did this, save for Devastation, who lingered - eventually standing as he turned to the figure on the throne and spoke: "..I.. will not kill.. but do not think you have bested me.." - with that he turned and opened a dark portal, yet found it blocked momentarily as the figure on the throne raised a hand. "You fail to see, my son.. ' '''we are one and the same.. I know how to earn respect - be it with words or fist.. ' 'you may not believe me a warrior but I am.. death is not the goal of a true warrior.. only victory.. ' '''I have earned mine today.. you shall earn yours.. soon enough.." the figure on the throne said, then lowered her hand - the portal taking the armored figure out of the room. After all this the figure once again sat back and stared into nothingness before finally turning to the tapestry again, a single thread hanging loose, she stared at the thread then into her chalice - the dark red wine within it shifting: "The tides are shifting, Old One.. I wonder if you can feel it too? for when your Shadow falls - can any be prepared? ' '''a spider sits in her nest and tends to her young, to keep the strings of her web strong - the moth that seeks to feed on Creation is blind to what awaits.. ' 'both have seen the birth and fall of universes.. ' 'yet none of us can begin to imagine the things your Shadow has done : ' 'I am not a fan of your laws, Old One, I made my own long ago.. yet if they are the only way to stop the Shadow I shall do what I must.. ' 'for without life, there can be no Misery.. ' '''only the living can feel pain.. your design, Old One, not mine.." '-END-' Category:Short Stories Category:Supernatural